The present invention relates generally to surgical mesh, and in particular to the manner in which the mesh is pre-rolled, which allows its insertion to the abdominal cavity, and its comfortable lead and spread to its proper location, and to devices and methods of its application.
The surgical placement of the mesh, in Laparoscopy Groin (Inguinal) Hernia (GH) and Abdominal Wall Hernia (AWH), is the most crucial stage, difficult and complicated. This stage, which is the last one—adjusting the size of the mesh to the proper place—often finds the surgeon to be tired and short tempered. It includes a ‘struggle’ with the open, rebellious mesh in order to deliver it to its proper place, while the mesh itself hiding the centering of the hernia defect. It is truth for Diaphragmatic Hernia (DH) when a mesh is selected to be use.
Today, generally, surgeons form the mesh to a roll, and insert it to the abdominal cavity by a way of trocar. Some surgeons use a device which helps rolling the mesh and inserting it to the abdominal cavity. When the mesh is placed in the abdominal cavity, the surgeon will unroll it, and lead it by graspers to its proper location. In some cases, to ease the process of placing the mesh in its proper place on the abdominal wall, the surgeon will prepare in advance a few threads at the corners of the mesh, by with, will fixate by stitches the mesh to the abdominal wall. That is done to ease the process of placing, centering and fixating the mesh. Still, this procedure is difficult to execute, time consuming, and does not produce precise results.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a device that allows executing the mentioned above stage easily, with efficiency, speed and precision, saving surgery time and preventing recurrence on account of improper locating for every average surgeon, not only a highly skilled one.